The invention concerns a drum motor comprising a drum tube and a spatially fixed shaft in the interior of the drum tube, an outer cover for closing off a drum tube end and a method of assembling a drum motor.
A drum motor has a drum tube and a spatially fixed shaft in the interior of the drum tube. Usually arranged in the interior of the drum tube is a drive for driving the drum tube in relation to the spatially fixed shaft so that the drum tube rotates about the axis. Drum motors are also known which have an external gear motor for driving the drum tube with respect to the shaft.
Drum motors are preferably used to cause movement of a belt laid around the drum tube. An arrangement of at least one drum motor and a belt guided therearound serves for example as a running belt or conveyor belt.
The drum tube is mounted rotatably with respect to the spatially fixed shaft. Oil is usually disposed in the interior of the drum tube, serving to lubricate the bearing and also the drive motor arranged for example in the interior of the drum tube. The ends of the tube are correspondingly closed with a respective cover to keep the oil in the interior of the drum tube.
DE 195 27 082 C2 discloses a design configuration of such a cover. In accordance with DE 195 27 082 C2 a cylindrical sleeve is fitted to the inside surface of the drum tube by a connection involving intimate joining of the materials involved, and the cover is introduced into the sleeve in positively locking relationship. Arranging the cover in the drum tube or in the sleeve can thus be implemented as the last assembly step.
Drum motors are used for example in industrial sectors in which particular hygiene demands are made on the drum motor. Suitable design configurations for the cover are required, which can be for example a galvanised steel cover, an anodised aluminum cover or a cover of stainless steel. [0007] DE 296 23 889 U1 discloses a cover suitable for use in the foodstuff industry or the pharmaceutical industry. The cover of DE 296 23 889 U1 is provided with a cap of stainless high-quality steel to comply with the hygiene requirements, but to save on that material which would be required for a solid cover of for example stainless high-quality steel.
Drum motors are also known in the hygiene field, which have plate covering members of high-quality steel at the ends of the drum tube.
The object of the invention is to provide a drum motor which is better adapted to the hygiene demands.